


Life's a Ball

by theescapist99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ish, it goes like you might expect, percival and credence try to play baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: With sweaty palms, the boy seemed to throw his whole weight into launching the ball – and it was airborne for just a second.As subtly as he could, Percival whispered the word "Accio..." From the most distal corner of his mouth.The ball flew to him with a sudden and powerful trajectory – Percival smiled as he heard Credence's delighted gasp from where the boy stood – and Percival met the ball with his bat right as it approached him, sending the leather ball veering off into a further corner of the yard.





	Life's a Ball

It was many times over that Percival asked Credence something he'd like from the store -- and many times Percival was frustrated hear Credence answer "No, Mr. Graves." 

There were some occasions where Credence would respond that they needed celery or carrots -- or some other grocery type item that the house needed for the pantry.  

"No, Credence," Percival explained gently, "That is not what I mean. I want to know if you want anything from the store... for yourself. Like a treat."  

"A treat?" Credence would cock his head in confusion, completely oblivious to what that might mean.  

"Yes you know, like a candy bar or a toy," Percival spelled it out for the boy. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling silly for suggesting a toy when Credence was hardly of the age to desire toys.  

Although – admittedly – it was sometimes hard to remember that Credence was actually an adult.  

While his frame was actually taller than Percival's own, Credence slouched so much that you could only actually tell the extent of his height when the boy was lying down.  

Even after a few months of staying in Percival's brownstone, Credence still carried the body language of a nervous child meeting a stranger. It was something Percival yearned to break him out of, but as director of magical security its hardly as though he had any time to unravel anyone else's deep, ingrained personality traits.  

Credence was also still frightened of imaginary things and anything that went bump in the night.  

And Credence was largely ignorant to many of life's simplest pleasures – like a home cooked meal or a relaxing stroll in the park. Percival would never forget the first time he had given Credence some coffee, for some reason forgetting that not everyone has drank coffee before -- but that was a story for another time.  

So -- often -- Percival found himself regarding Credence as a child even though he knew he really wasn't. 

After all -- what was a child rather than a soul who was still yet naive to the complexities of mortal existence?  

"A ball," Credence responded one day, taking Percival by surprise, "I'd like a ball."  

"What... what kind of ball?" Percival asked him over the table where a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon were laid out.  

"A ummm..." Credence looked thoughtful for a second with a speck of egg still dangling adorably from the corner of his mouth, "What do you call them... oh yes, a baseball."  

Percival was confused but intrigued.  

"Isn't that a no-maj thing? Why on earth would you want that, my boy?"  

Credence shrugged, "I've always heard kids wanting to play baseball with their dads. You don't have to if it's any trouble at all though, Mr. Graves." 

"No, no," Percival insisted – he was rather perplexed by Credence's reasoning, but as this was the first thing Credence had ever actually requested, Percival wanted there to be no reluctance on his part, "A baseball it is. I'll get it right after work." 

And so Percival did.  

It had been a long time since he had been in a No Maj store -- and as he exited the place Percival mused to himself that he hadn't been missing out on much.  

There were all sorts of new types of machinery and gadgets – metal trinkets for which Percival did not know the purposes of.  

Thankfully, the simple white ball with red embroidery had been easy enough to find... evidently, baseball was more popular than ever with the No Majs these days. It made sense then, that this was some kind of integral tradition for No Maj children – and Credence was curious for a taste of it. 

Still not sure what to make of that whole "with their dads" bit though.  

Credence was quite gleeful when Percival handed him the leather ball upon his arrival. Happiness was a wonderful look on Credence -- and it was a look Percival aimed to see much more of.  

"There you are my boy, one baseball," Percival smiled at his beaming roommate, who cradled the toy with the gentleness of someone receiving the holy grail.  

"Thank you so much Mr. Graves!" Credence said breathlessly, rotating the ball with his fingers as his dark eyes studied it's surface, "I'll pay you back somehow." 

"Not at all Credence," Percival had to restrain from rolling his eyes at the silly notion, taking this time to unload the rest of the supplies he had purchased during his errand run. "It's a gift." 

"I've never had a gift before," Credence said softly, his eyes still not leaving the ball. 

The admission – although hardly shocking – stirred something ugly in the belly of Percival's emotions. And so he changed the subject to avoid ruining Credence's exuberance for his gift with some scathing comment.  

"So, how exactly is baseball played, Credence?" Percival asked curiously as he waves his wand to get the dishes going.  

"I have no idea, Mr. Graves," Credence then confessed, "I was hoping you could tell me."  

Percival turned towards Credence, unable to hide his astonishment.  

"You  _what_?!?" Percival couldn't help but scoff, "Credence, I don't know the first thing about No Maj games."  

"Modesty and her friends played it," Credence pouted slightly, "I figure it can't be that hard."  

Percival was tempted to explain that the difficulty of understanding the game's concept was hardly the problem here.  

He simply didn't have time to spend on such a silly practice. It wasn't necessarily just because it was a No Maj sport (although admittedly that didn't help) --- Percival Graves just hated sports in general. 

Yet Credence had looked so damn eager and excited – and truth be told it was the most excited Percival believed he had ever seen the boy thus far. Why – for this of all things – Percival could  not even begin to guess... but who was he to stand in the way of  _anything_ that might make up for all the things Credence deserved yet never received?  

And so – together, Credence and Percival learned the rules of baseball.  

Thankfully -- as both of them were individuals of high intelligence – it took neither of them long to learn all they could from available reading materials.  

After maybe a week since having obtained the ball and later a bat – Credence and Percival were ready for their very first attempt at "baseball practice". 

Credence played the role of pitcher at first, with Percival a few feet away, gripping the neck of the baseball bat.  

"Just throw it as hard as you can, Credence," Percival instructed his already demure pitcher.  

Of course, Percival knew at least to hit the ball off to the side rather than to send it flying back to Credence.  

A heavy-ish projectile zooming quickly in the direction of Credence Barbone's face... wouldn't  _that_ be quite the trainwreck? 

And finally -- Credence threw it... but also kind of didn't at the same time. 

After only maybe a few seconds of being airborne, the baseball descended to the moist grass on which they stood with a soft thud.  

They both stared at it for a moment before Percival spoke up again.  

"That's okay Credence," Percival said with a gentle patience that he would never have thought himself capable of, "Just pick it up and try again. This time, try to really pull your arm back as far as it can go before you throw it."  

Already embarrassed by the first failed attempt, Credence nodded in acknowledgement before he bent down to pick the ball up.  

Another throw. 

Credence had definitely taken Percival's advice to heart, and Percival saw him throw back his hand and stretch it as far back as it could go --- but the ball only made it some of the way to where Percival stood before it fell again, rolling its way to Percival's feet after it landed.  

Percival sighed, and he looked up and already he could see that Credence looked on the verge of crying. 

He  _really_ didn't have time for this. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Graves," Credence mumbled miserably, his eyes dropping down to his shoes and the green grass around it, "I just wanted to do something with you, and I always hear about other kids playing this with their dads and parents, so I just thought.... but turns out I'm no good at this either..." 

The boy's shoulders shuddered violently with the underlying pressure of a repressed sob.  

Percival swallowed hard, feeling strangely gutted at the silly but sad explanation.  

If there was ever need for a reminder as to why Percival mistook Credence for a child sometimes.. 

Sighing, Percival picked up the ball this time and he handed it back to Credence, who at first could only look at the object resentfully.  

"Let's just try, one more time," Percival insisted, "Please? For me?"  

Credence took it with uncertainty, but Percival was still overjoyed that Credence hadn't just given up all together.  

He stepped back and got into position.  

And Credence pulled his arm back... as far as it could go.  

With sweaty palms, the boy seemed to throw his whole weight into launching the ball – and it was airborne for just a second.  

As subtly as he could, Percival whispered the word " _Accio_..." From the most distal corner of his mouth.  

The ball flew to him with a sudden and powerful trajectory – Percival smiled as he heard Credence's delighted gasp from where the boy stood – and Percival met the ball with his bat right as it approached him, sending the leather ball veering off into a further corner of the yard.  

They both stared as it's found its  landing spot in a barren patch of sand and grass that was in the northwest corner of Percival's backyard.  

The ball rolled around in a circle before it finally came full stop. 

Percival ventured a glance at Credence -- and Credence was all proud smiles and confident demeanor. Unsurprisingly, the sight of it  made Percival's own lips curve into a glowing smile.  

"I did it, Mr. Graves!" Credence exclaimed merrily.  

"Yes, you did, my boy..." Percival walked over to where the boy stood, using his free hand to reach out and rub soothing circles on Credence's back, "I'm so proud of you."  

"Would you have time to play more?" Credence asked as he walked over to retrieve the ball.  

In truth, Percival really didn't have time – but the proud expression of accomplishment on Credence's face was something he had never quite seen before, and Percival had known right away that the way it made his own heart feel warmed with affection and endearment had now become a new addiction.  

"Yes, my boy," Percival smiled at him sweetly, "I will  _always_ have time for you."  

So -- they kept playing. 

Credence kept throwing... but not really. 

Percival kept whispering secret summoning charms – and then hitting the ball just so it wouldn't wander too far, or too close to Credence's face.  

Both their smiles kept growing.  

But most importantly... Credence had finally begun to feel some sense of self accomplishment, and Percival had unknowingly just experienced one of the first things that made him fall in love with the gorgeous man child that Percival would come to love for the remainder of his days.  

And it was not for another 40 years later that a much older Credence Barebone threw a baseball at the sky above the cemetery where Percival had been laid to rest -- and Credence wondered when his throwing arm had gotten so weak.  


End file.
